Destiny
by Debi C1
Summary: Daniel Jackson awakens to find some unusual objects on his desk
1. Chapter 1

Daniel woke from a vivid dream. He sat up in bed and looked around his apartment. It was a dark, lonely place, somewhere he came to sleep. Sha'uri had never lived to see it so it had never truly become his home. He used to spend down time at Jack's but since his friend moved to Washington Daniel worked most of his waking hours at the SGC.

He'd dreamt of the hot sands of Egypt and the deep blue skies of his childhood. He'd felt hot desert winds in his long hair and he'd wore ancient Egyptian raiment. It had been a strange dream with its sensation of flying and the feeling of power it had imparted.

A voice spoke:

"Khufu, you have stopped me, but you will pay dearly. I curse you and your lover Chay-Ara. You will die and be born, many times, always seeking, finding and loving her yet never able to keep your woman safe."

Daniel woke and rose to get some water then saw the strange objects on his desk. An ancient mace lay on his journal and a golden winged helmet with a hawk-like beak looked at him with empty eyes.

Oh For Crying Out Loud!

Part 2

Daniel had ignored the helmet and mace all morning. He'd walked around it, covered them with a towel and finally gone into another room. But no matter how hard he tried or how seriously he wished, the unexplainable objects refused to disappear.

Finally, he had to move them from off of his paperwork. They were both much heavier than he had anticipated and warm to the touch. When he picked up the helmet a soft leather harness fell out of it. There was a medallion with a raised emblem of a hawk on the front, and on the back was affixed a plain boxlike attachment.

He sat down at his desk and turned the headpiece around in his hands. It drew him to it, so beautifully and intricately designed. No seams were visible, as if the headpiece and its metal wings had been cast from one mold.

Daniel had an inexplicable urge to put the helmet on. He certainly knew better, too many things had happened to him and his team when they had inadvertently improperly handled alien objects. Still, what could possible happen?

The front door opened and Jack s voice rang out. "Hey, Daniel, are you ready?"

Part 3

"All right, what is that thing and where did you get it?" Jack looked suspiciously at the golden helmet.

Daniel could only shake his head. "I really don't know. It just appeared here in my room this morning.

The older man walked over and stared at the object in distaste. "It appeared? Like alakazam sisboombah? From where?" He reached forward to pick it up only to have his hand knocked away by his friend.

"NO, don't touch it! I told you, I don t know where it came from."

Jack frowned at him. "So, last night after you went to bed, you're saying that this thing just poofed onto your desk? No light, no beam, no United Postal Service?"

"That's right. I worked late, went to bed and had a really weird dream. When I woke up this morning, there it was."

"Just this?"

"This mace was lying next to it." Daniel pointed to the object next to the helm.

"Oh, great. So, have you been talking to Oma or Thor or any other friendly alien lately?" Jack bent to look in the empty eye sockets.

"No not at all."

"And what was your dream about?"

"Flying, Jack, it was about flying."

"Flying? In a plane flying?"

"No, with wings." Daniel looked uncomfortable. "And about a curse."

"Of course there is. Daniel, do you ever have just normal dreams?"

Daniel pointed at the objects sitting on his desk.

Jack sighed. "Of course not. What kind of curse?"

Daniel sat down next to the artifacts. "It said, Khufu, you have stopped me, but you will pay dearly. I curse you and your lover Chay-Ara. You will die and be born, many times, always seeking, finding and loving her yet never able to keep your woman safe."

Jack frowned and sat across the desk. "Sha'uri?"

Daniel shook his head, "No, it definitely said Chay-Ara, not Sha'uri."

"Maybe it was a case of mistaken identity."

"Maybe."

"Jack made a face at the helmet. Well, let's go. Our reservations are at 8."

Both men got up and stared down at the offending objects for a moment. Jack reached over and took his friend s shoulder. "No Daniel, it's not for you. It could have been, once upon a time, but it's not you now. Let's go, okay?"

"Okay. I'll get my coat."

As he left the room, Jack glared at the helmet. Not him. Not this time.

Part 4

Jack and Daniel had returned from the restaurant and were sitting the apartment drinking beer and discussing their new separate futures. Daniel still wanted to go to Atlantis and do some research into the Ancients and their city. Jack was talking about finally retiring and finally going to Minnesota, or possibly Atlantis, just for the fishing of course.

The doorbell rang unexpectedly and Daniel got up to answer the door. Two young men were standing in the hallway; they were both tall, muscular, casually dressed and carried themselves with confidence. The dark haired one seemed to be the leader, the other a sandy blond stood behind him frowning. He carried an apparently empty duffel bag.

"May I help you?" He asked the strangers politely.

The dark haired one spoke "Hello, my name is Clark Kent. This is Oliver Queen. We're looking for Doctor Daniel Jackson."

"I'm he. What can I do for you?" He heard Jack get to his feet behind him.

"Well, this is kind of awkward, but... "

"We're looking for some items that have gone missing." The other man, Queen, interposed.

Jack came up behind Daniel. "What kind of items?"

Kent looked around the vacant hallway and said softly, "May we talk to you?"

Daniel stepped aside and Jack backed up into the room. "Please, come in."

"What's this all about?" Jack asked suspiciously.

The two young men looked skeptically at the suspicious General. "This is my friend, Jack O'Neill." Daniel introduced him.

"General Jack O'Neill," the older man growled out.

Clark Kent nodded his acknowledgement of his rank. "Sir."

Daniel escorted the men into his living room and all four of them sat down. "So, you're missing some items?"

"Yes," Kent started again. "Some items that belonged to a dear friend of ours who recently passed away. He was an Archaeologist, Carter Hall, perhaps you've heard of him."

Daniel looked pensive. "I have heard of Doctor Hall, I actually met him once several years ago. I respected his work."

Queen looked at Daniel closely. "You bear a striking resemblance to him. Are you related in some way?"

Daniel nodded. "He's a very distant cousin on my mother's side. But I never really knew him other than that brief meeting and, of course, by reputation."

"So what's gone missing?" Jack asked impatiently.

Clark Kent replied. "Carter had an unusual helmet that he said had been in his family a long time. It's gold with wings."

"Was there anything else that would have been with it?" Daniel asked quietly.

"There was a mace, a stick with a ball on the end covered with points. It was gold too." Oliver answered quickly.

Daniel sighed. "Does this helmet have any special powers that go with it?"

Clark and Oliver quickly looked at each other and then back at their host. Clark answered, "I don't think the helmet had any particular powers ."

"How about the harness that was in it?" Jack asked flatly.

Clark frowned at Oliver to be quiet then nodded. "Truthfully, the harness has some special uh, adaptations. So you do have the items."

Daniel nodded, "Yes, but I don't know how they got here. I woke up yesterday morning and they were sitting on my desk. Do you know how they would have gotten here?"

Clark sighed. "Carter was a very special man. He had special talents and knew a great deal about many things." He shook his head sadly. "He died saving my fiance's life. When we took him back to Egypt to bury him, the items disappeared. We were afraid that they might have been ah, misappropriated."

The archaeologist nodded. "I can imagine you concern. Many things in Egypt, ancient things, have more power that one would expect."

"Daniel," Jack growled a warning.

Daniel waved a hand at him. "I do have the items, and they have been causing me to have dreams, very strange dreams."

"They probably came to you because of your family relationship to Carter." Kent looked around the apartment. "Are you married?"

Daniel smiled sadly. "Widowed, my wife Sha'uri died several years ago. She was of Egyptian descent."

Clark and Oliver shared a surprised look. "Not Chay-ara?"

"No, similar but not the same. She was kidnapped and killed by her captors." He replied sadly. "Chay-ara was Carter's wife?"

"Yes, but she died years ago. He never really told us what happened." Clark replied.

"Well, at least they're together now." Daniel looked at them, "and will together again."

"That's what he believed," Oliver nodded. "At least that what he told me."

"So," Jack spoke up, "You want the stuff back? What are you going to do with them?"

"We'll return them to the museum in Metropolis."

Jack looked at the two men oddly, "Until they're needed again?" he asked.

"Yes, until they are needed again." Clark agreed.

Daniel got up and went into his bedroom and returned with the helmet, the mace and the leather harness. "It's just as well." He smiled at Clark who had stood up to receive the artifacts. "I'd probably get into trouble with them. They are very tempting."

"Only the right man can use them successfully though you could probably make them work." Clark agreed. "You are very similar to Carter in many ways."

"Yeah, well, Daniel here has other fish to fry," Jack commented. "One day he'll be as famous as your Carter Hall and then some."

"Carter never wanted to be famous." Oliver commented sadly. "We didn't exactly see eye to eye on a lot of things but he pulled my cookies out of the fire several times. He was a great man."

"And will be again one day." Daniel said softly, "If my dream is true."

"I believe so." Clark opened the duffel and wrapped the items in felt materiel before stowing them safely away.

"So what if these things show up here again?" Jack asked as the two men left the apartment. "What should we do?"

Clark smiled softly. "If they show up again, then we will abide by their decision. They evidently have a mind of their own about some things."

Oliver shook his head. "I wonder how they got here from his grave in Egypt."

Clark shrugged, "Maybe they flew." He shook hands with Daniel and Jack. "Thanks again."

Daniel smiled and shook Oliver's hand. "Take care of yourselves."

Jack gripped Queen's hand firmly. "Be careful of the VRA guys. I don't like their politics."

"Thanks, we will." The blond grinned back at him acknowledging his comment.

"And if you ever need a job, contact me at the Pentagon." Jack offered mysteriously. "I have something that just might interest you boys, and any friends you have too."

"Thanks General, we'll keep that in mind." Clark smiled at him.

Jack and Daniel watched the two young men until they got into the elevator. "Jack, were you serious?"

"I sure was, don't you read the newspaper Daniel?"

"No, evidently not the right parts."

"Well, when Clark mentioned Metropolis I understood who and what they are. Come on, buy me a beer and I'll tell you all about it."

Daniel smiled at his friend and they reentered the apartment and closed the door behind them.


	2. Chapter 2 What Dreams May Come

Chapter Text

Jack knocked impatiently on the apartment door. Daniel hadn't shown up for work, which was very unlike the man. Considering their close relationship the General decided he should be the one to go and check on the missing archaeologist.

When the door went unanswered, Jack pulled out his key ring and opened it. He pushed the heavy steel security door open and looked into the cluttered space. Daniel just seemed to collect things even now that he wasn't in the field officially.

Entering the apartment, Jack looked around the living room. It was empty as was the kitchen. Walking into the bedroom he found a shocking situation.

Daniel was lying face down across a Persian rug. Next to him, held in his outstretched hand, was a golden winged helmet.

"Damn it, Daniel! What the hell are you playing with here?" the older man cursed. He pulled the helmet from his friend's lax hand and pitched it across the room. "I told you not to mess with this thing."

Feeling for a pulse, he was gratified to feel it strong and regular. There were no marks visible on either Daniel's face or arms. It seemed as if the younger man had just fallen asleep while looking at the helmet. Jack rolled his friend over and slapped him lightly on the face. "Daniel! Daniel! Come on, wakey, wakey."

Daniel moaned softly, blinked his eyes and looked up blurrily at the general. "Jack?"

"Daniel."

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I live here."

"Yes, that's true." Jack sat back on his heels and sighed. "But, do you usually sleep on the floor?"

"I'm fine." Daniel replied as Jack reached down and pulled him up to a sitting position.

"Yeah, and I've heard that before." Daniel reached for the helmet but Jack scooped it up away from his grasp. "Where did this come from?"

"It was on my desk." The younger man replied. "It just appeared again."

"It just showed up…alakazam sis boom bah?" Jack looked at him in disbelief. "Then what?"

"Well," Daniel looked at him sheepishly. "I put it on."

Jack immediately got to his feet and stared down at his old friend. "You did what?" He asked in amazement.

Daniel stood up and reached for the Helmet. Jack kept it out of his reach by pulling his arm away. "I put it on. I mean it obviously wanted me to. It keeps coming back to me."

"Jesus H. Christ, Daniel. Are you insane?" Jack stared at him a moment then turned around. "I'm going to get you a twenty four hour keeper." He declared then looked at the object in his hand. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Nothing happened okay. I must have fallen asleep." The younger man rubbed the back of his neck and looked longingly at the golden artifact. "But I had the most amazing dream."

"Oh yeah?"

"Jack I dreamt I was flying. It was wonderful. I was soaring up in the sky, like that time you took me up in a jet fighter, except there was nothing around me. I was flying like Icarus."

Jack frowned at him. "That didn't end well if I remember."

Daniel smiled at him. "Careful, your education is showing."

"Everyone who wants to fly knows about Icarus. His wax wings melted as he flew too close to the sun."

"Mine weren't wax. They were some kind of metal that sprouted from a harness."

"Oh really." Jack looked at him through narrowed eyes. "Metal? Was it trinium?"

"No, I don't know what it was but it was fantastic." He smiled happily at the memory. "I hope I dream that again."

They were interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. The younger man only shrugged. "I'm not expecting anyone." He turned and went out of the bedroom and into the living area to the door. Opening it he looked at his visitors in surprise.

Two young men were standing in the hallway. A tall dark haired man and a blond man nodded and smiled at Daniel. "Hello Dr. Jackson, do you remember us?"

Their host backed up and nodded them to enter. "Yes, Clark Kent and Oliver Queen. Can I help you?"

The men entered the apartment. Oliver was holding a manila envelope and an apparently empty gym bag. Kent reached to shake Jack's hand. "General O'Neill, nice to see you again."

"You too. What brings you to Washington DC? Are you here to take me up on my job offer?"

Clark smiled. "No Sir. We're here because of an interesting photograph that the staff photographer Jimmy Olsen took of an unidentified Object over New York City." Queen handed the envelope to Kent. He pulled several glossy eight by ten photos out and gave them to O'Neill.

Jack accepted them and looked at them curiously then his expression changed to one of surprise. He turned to his friend. "Daniel, when you had your dream where were you?"

"I really don't know." He replied. "I just remember the sensation of flying. There were some lights below me, but I didn't recognize them."

Jack handed him the pictures. "Well, I'd say you made it quite a distance."

Daniel took the photos and looked at them is horror. They were taken from a distance but obviously with a telephoto lens. They showed a male figure equipped with a winged helmet and bearing wings flying gracefully high in the sky. Some of them showed a background of city lights.

Clark smiled at his expression. "These were taken above Manhattan. We know the silhouette but we were very surprised to see it. We contacted the Justice Society Museum and found that the helmet and its accompanying pieces were missing again. Not surprisingly the female helmet was gone also."

"Why is that?" Jack asked, watching Daniel carefully as if he expected the younger man to sprout wings in front of them.

"With Hawkman you invariably find Shiera." Queen spoke for the first time. That's part of their curse."

"I remember, from the first dream." Daniel spoke looking at Jack. "They were cursed by a priest. They would find each other over and over, fall in love, then die only to be reborn again. It was an unceasing circle."

Clark nodded. "Our Shiera died years ago when the Justice League was destroyed. Carter survived with a few others but their lives and reputations had been tarnished beyond retrieval. When he died, Carter knew that he would be reborn and reunited with his lover."

"So why is Daniel being harassed by the helmet?" Jack asked grimly. "He's almost fifty. Surely he's done enough for the human race."

"Really? What has he done? Why haven't I heard of him…or you General? No offense but if you two have done something heroic I would have known about it." Kent asked them bluntly. "I am a reporter you know. I usually find out things that are important to the human race."

"You of all people know a lot of things happen that don't make the headlines. Both of you are a lot more savvy than you're letting on." Jack retorted grimly. "What we do is highly classified. In a few years it may be released for public knowledge. Just take my word for it, when that happens Daniel Jackson will be a household name."

"Jack." Daniel protested.

"Okay, okay." Queen interrupted. "You are heroes, we may be someone important, but that doesn't answer the question why the Helmet keeps appearing in Dr. Jackson's apartment. The only thing I can guess is maybe there is a connection. He looks a hell of a lot like Carter, he's an archaeologist, and he obviously has special gifts of some kind." He stopped and looked at his friend. "We're here to get the Helmet back. But only if you want to give it back"

Kent nodded. "You know where we are and how to reach us. Doctor, if you want to claim the helmet just contact me at the Daily Planet in Metropolis or Oliver Queen in Star City. Clark smiled at his friend. "He's easy to find."

O'Neill handed the Helmet to Kent. Daniel produced the medallion and mace from where they sat in his bedroom but handed them over to Queen almost reluctantly. Jack looked at him and shook his head. "Daniel."

"I know, I know. It's just such a temptation." He smiled sadly at the two younger men. "You understand."

Clark smiled back. "I do indeed. You know how to reach me."

"Thanks, but no. Jack is right. I'm too old to start a new career as a superhero. I'm old enough to be your father."

"Thanks again for your assistance." Clark and Oliver left the apartment through the front door. Then Queen turned and smiled. "See you around, Dr. Jackson."

Jack followed and shut the door behind them. "I don't think so."

"Jack."

"Seriously Daniel." he shook his head and smiled at his friend. C'mon, let's grab some breakfast then head to the office. We have the world to protect. No time for wings."

"It's hard Jack." Daniel shook his head.

"I know, Daniel I know." He watched as Daniel went back into the bedroom to shower and change. Then he said quietly to himself. "I wonder where that other helmet went."


	3. Chapter 3 A Change Of Venue

Chapter Text

General Jack O'Neill was sitting in a too neat office at a remarkably clean desk and a surprising quiet phone. As the head of Home World Security, he was more used to red lights flashing, bells ringing and medical gurneys rolling. The quiet was welcome but a little boring.

But since nature abhors a vacuum his phone rang. The black one, not the red one. He picked it up. "Yes, Sybil. What's up?"

"General O'Neill, Gen Landry is on the line for you."

"Thanks, patch him through," he smiled. "Have a coffee on me."

"I'll put it on your tab Sir."

"You have a tab?"

"With Doctor Jackson." She replied teasingly.

"Oh, that expensive one? Enjoy." He smiled as he hit the secure line button on his phone. "Hank. What's going on?"

"Usual things. Aliens, Wormholes, Ori, and Atlantis in San Francisco Harbor."

"Yeah, we're planning on moving that to the Hawaiian Island chain next week."

"Not back to Pegasus?" Landry commented. "Sheppard isn't going to like that. He's getting ancy."

"So is Daniel. But the IOA is trying to keep it here on Earth."

"Well, it would be nice."

"Hank, is this about Atlantis…or are you up to something?"

There was a sigh from the other end of the phone. "I need to borrow Doctor Jackson for a little while."

"Why?' Jack asked curiously. "Do you need a translation?"

"Yeah, we found an artifact and no one can read it. One of the linguists suggested that he could figure it out."

"I'll ask him."

"You ask him?"

"Telling Daniel has never worked well for me." Jack admitted. "Not that asking has done much better."

Hank chuckled. "I wasn't really successful in that either. So I left it up to SG1."

"Did that work?"

"No, he ran circles around everyone but Vala and I think the two of them were in cahoots."

Jack looked up from his desk to the opening door. "Cahoots did you say? Cahoots indeed." He waved the aforementioned Daniel into the chair across from his desk. "Hank says Hi."

"I was not in cahoots with anyone, except maybe you. Definitely not Vala." The subject of the conversation put a fresh cup of coffee on the Jack's desk then made himself comfortable. "What does General Landry want?"

"A translation job." He put his attention back to the phone. "Translating what?"

"Mr. Nyan thinks its ancient Egyptian or maybe Abydonian if there's a difference."

Jack turned the phone on speaker. Daniel pulled up closer. "There are a few minor differences but they are primarily the same language. What is the inscription on?"

"Well, uh…" there was a definite hesitation in Landry's voice. "It's a winged helmet that apparently appeared on someone's desk here in the mountain."

"Wait a moment," Jack interrupted. "A winged helmet? Is it a gold colored, unidentified metal helmet with wings and little eye lid thingies?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Whose desk was it on?" Daniel asked thoughtfully.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, how do you know about the Helmet?" Landry was obviously frustrated with their questions.

"We've had our own experiences with it here. It seems to be attracted to Daniel." Jack answered him thoughtfully.

"Was it on Cam's desk?" Daniel asked.

"No."

"Sam's?"

"No."

"Vala's?" Jack asked.

"Vala doesn't have an office, at least she didn't." Daniel gave him a look.

"No, no and no." Landry interrupted. "It was on Carolyn's. There…are you happy now?"

"No, not possible." Daniel shook his head. "She's too small and delicately built. She couldn't support the helmet or the wings."

"Wings? What are you talking about?"

"Hank, can you fax me a picture of this thing?" Jack asked.

"Sure, hold on." The heard the shuffling of papers then the ding of the fax machine in O'Neill's office went off. A picture came from the machine into the tray.

Daniel picked it up. "Jack, this isn't the same helmet." He put down in front of his friend. The picture showed a flatter more feminine looking headgear. "Maybe it's the female."

Jack frowned at the photo and grimaced. "Look Hank, I'm bringing Daniel and two guests to Colorado and pick up the artifacts. They don't belong at the SGC."

"Where do they belong?"

"I'll tell you in person. We'll try to get there this evening."

"But why would…?" Daniel looked at him.

"I don't know." Jack looked at him with a mischievous grin. "Did you and Carolyn ever get together?"

"No." Daniel looked at him in surprise. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, she has the female Helmet." He grinned at his friend teasingly.

After hanging up from Landry and sending Daniel off to get packed, Jack shuffled through his desk drawer and located the business card he was seeking. He dialed an outside line and waited for the line to pick up.

"Daily Planet, Clark Kent, may I help you?"

"Mr. Kent, this is General O'Neill."

"Ah, yes Sir. What can I do for you?"

"Actually, I think I can help you. We've located the missing Museum piece you are looking for."

"You have?" the young man was obviously surprised. "Where is it?"

"Now, it is presently in a secure area on a military installation. If you can meet me at Andrews Air Force Base this afternoon, we can go and retrieve it."

"When?"

"How soon can you get there?"

Jack could hear Clark talking to a woman, then turned back to the phone. "An hour?"

"Good, we'll meet you there."

One hour later, Daniel who was acting as spotter, waived at the reporter to direct him to the Passenger Terminal. "Good to see you, Doctor Jackson."

Daniel smiled at the young man. "You'll have to show me how you get around so quickly."

"We all have our secrets."

"That is the truth." He led Kent into the building to where Jack was using his three stars to get a jet brought out for his use. He saw them and turned to greet their guest.

"Glad you could make it so quickly." O'Neill shook his hand. "I didn't think you wanted it experimented on."

"No, Sir. That certainly wouldn't be my first choice." Clark frowned. "Oliver couldn't make it this quickly." He said as he noticed Jack looking around as if searching for someone.

"Oh, that's okay. I'm just looking for our pilot." Jack realized Kent's confusion. "It's probably just as well." He noticed a young man signaling him. "There he is, let's go. This has to be quick. I have a meeting tomorrow but I wanted to be sure there are no problems with this hand off." He looked at Daniel then back at Clark and nodded. They headed out the front doors to a sleek Lear jet. "The object appeared on a woman's desk. It is not the usual subject, but the other one you mentioned."

"Yes, I checked. The other one is still secure." Kent assured him.

"I don't know why the helmet went to this person." Daniel commented. "She's a friend of mine but we're not involved."

Clark smiled at his confusion. "From what I understand the two personalities are not always romantically involved in the beginning. It sometimes takes time."

"Well, this young woman is a physician. I doubt she'll be interested." Jack commented drily. "She's not the hero type."

"You never know," Clark commented. "You just never know."

Chapter Text

The threesome arrived at the SGC just before dark. Clark was amazed at the amount of identification and security checkpoints he had to get through. Even though Lois's dad was a General he'd never experienced this type of military efficiency.

As they walked through the subterranean tunnels passing civilian scientists, Air Force, Army and Marine personnel Clark absorbed all the minutia of the amazing building. Finally, Jack indicated a plain wooden door, knocked lightly then pushed it open. "Walter! I'm home."

A smallish, balding bespectacled man in a blue uniform immediately rose and stood at attention. "Sir, Good Evening General" he spoke in a crisp voice. "You too, Doctor Jackson."

Jack waved his hand. "At ease." The man relaxed. "Is Hank in?"

"Yes, Sir." Walter nodded. "He's not in a good mood."

"Ah well, nobody in that office is ever in a good mood." Jack smiled and motioned to Daniel and Clark to follow him into the next room that was decorated with a desk, some chairs, flags and lots of military memorabilia.

Gen Landry was seated at the desk scribbling his name on some pieces of paper. He looked up as the trio entered. "Jack. Daniel. Mr. Kent." He greeted them. "Now Jack, tell me why a newspaper reporter for the Daily Planet is in my office, much less in Cheyenne Mountain."

"Well, he's apparently not only a reporter but the foremost living expert on traveling Helmets." Jack replied as he sat down in the chair directly across from Hank. Daniel and Clark remained standing.

"Did you say helmets as in plural?" Hank asked.

"Yeah, there are two of them. Yours is apparently the Female in a set." He glanced suspiciously at Daniel then continued. "We don't know why Carolyn was involved in this."

Daniel looked at his friend then at Landry and remarked to the General. "I have been stalked by the male version."

Clark looked to Jack who nodded. "The helmets belonged to two people that you might have heard about. In the Sixties there was a group called the Justice Society. Hawkman and Hawkgirl were members."

Landry looked at him in disbelief. "The Justice Society? I thought that was a criminal ring that took over in several northeastern cities." He paused. "I thought they were all dead or in jail."

"The Justice Society is an odd name for a group of criminals, wouldn't you say?" Jack said drily. "Sounds to me like there were some legal shenanigans involved."

"Well, even so" Hank frowned at his superior officer. "What does that have to do with the mysterious Helmet that appeared on Carolyn's desk?"

"Before we make any guesses," Daniel said calmly. "May we see it?"

"Sure," Landry said as he stood up and came around his desk to join them. "It's right where she found it. When you said you were coming, I made the office off limits. I figured you'd like to see it where landed."

"Good, that may be beneficial."

"It's in the medical area. This way." Hank led the way out of his office and down the corridor.

The three followed him through several twists and turns and finally into the elevator. Several floors down they exited into yet more corridors.

"How big is this place?" Clark asked Daniel in a stage whisper.

"Over twenty floors. You've only see the public exterior." He smiled to himself. "And every time I come back there seems to be more of it."

"Where's SG1?" O'Neill looked at Landry.

"Off uh, base on assignment. Carter's here though. She's in from Area 51." He replied cagily looking at Kent as he led the trio around a corner and into a modern medical clinic. A petite dark haired woman stood up from behind a table that was obviously a temporary desk. "Mr. Kent, this is Dr. Lam." Landry indicated the physician. "She was the recipient of the Helmet."

"Hello again, Carolyn." Jack smiled at her. "Good to see you're still here."

"I've had my doubts General, believe me. Especially this week."

Daniel reached out to her and took her arm. "Don't worry. I survived my helmet experience. It's not dangerous, to us anyway."

"The General told me one appeared on your desk also." The young woman smiled at him. "Do these things happen a lot?"

"No, not normally." He replied. "But I have been known to have a few odd things occur."

"That's saying a lot." Jack shook his head at his friend. "Well come on. Let's get this thing and get going."

Clark nodded. He wanted to be certain it was Shiera's helmet and to get it safely back to the Museum. He picked the golden headpiece up and turned it in his hands. It was the Hawkgirl helmet complete with the ominous crack through the face and up to the brow.

"But Jack," Daniel was protesting as they opened the office. "This is the perfect time for an experiment."

"What kind of experiment?" Lam asked suspiciously as she followed the men into her office.''

Clark was both pleased and dismayed to be able to identify the object as the missing helmet. He reached for it, to have Daniel touch him on the shoulder.

"How is it that you aren't concerned about handling it?" The Archeologist asked quietly. "I know what it can do, but you reach for it as if it were nothing to you."

"I do know that it cannot affect me." Kent answered honestly.

"And why is that?" Daniel asked suspiciously still in a stage whisper. "Are you an alien?"

Clark turned to stare at the older man. Daniel chuckled. "Don't worry. I have some very good alien friends. I was married to one for a time."

Kent indicated O'Neill. "Does he know?"

"Yeah, he was at my wedding." Then Daniel tilted his head. "Oh, you mean about you? He may suspect, but he's not as sure as I am."

"And you're sure?"

"Pretty much." Daniel smiled at him, and then turned to Carolyn. "Well, since we're in a secured area do you want to do some experiments?"

The pretty dark haired doctor looked nervously at him. Jack and Hank downright glared. "Do you think it wise, Daniel?"

"Well, you can't fly away down here." He replied with a grin to Jack's eye roll. "I would just like to ask you some questions while you're wearing it."

"Well, if you're going to experiment we'd better call Carter or she'll kill us." Jack stepped over to the phone and dialed out.

By the time Carolyn was ready to don the helm, Sam Carter trotted in. "Hey, what's going on?"

O'Neill frowned at the trio quietly talking while Daniel held the Hawkgirl headgear. "Jackson on a rampage. He wants Carolyn to try it on."

"I wanted her to also, but the General," she indicated Landry. "Wouldn't let us."

"Hey, she's the only daughter I've got okay." Hank said defensively. "Besides we didn't know what it was or where it came from. I remember Hawkgirl though. I had a crush on her."

"What does Daniel have to do with the uh, Hawkgirl helmet?" Sam asked curiously. "And why is it the Hawk Girl helmet?"

"Daniel is being stalked by the Hawk Man helmet." Jack handed her the photos. "Or is it seduced?"

"Oh really?" she commented. "Daniel?"

"Oh you know our Daniel," Jack replied with a sigh. "Never a dull moment."

"What happened to his fear of heights?"

"It seems to have flown away."

"And who's the other man?"

"I'll explain later, but he is our expert on the helmet…or as close as we have to one."

The blonde scientist nodded at her old boss. "Okay, I'll take your word for it."

Carolyn cautiously put the helmet on her head. "Why is it cracked?"

"Shiera was killed in battle." Clark replied quietly. "As was Carter. It seems to be the way the curse works."

"Curse?" Landry interrupted. "What curse? Nobody said anything about a curse."

Daniel looked at him patiently. "Don't worry. It won't apply unless we get married."

"What?" Carolyn looked at him in surprise through the eyeholes. "Married? We're not even dating."

Daniel smiled at her. "I don't think we're meant for these. I think they are just searching for potential wearers."

She nodded and slipped the helmet on over her dark hair. Daniel had picked up a steno pad and was dating and timing the page. "Okay?" At her nod he continued. "Carolyn, do you feel any attempt at contact from the helmet?"

The young woman frowned. "Not contact exactly, but a sort of awareness." She raised her hand to the crack and stroked the flaw gently. "Maybe this is interfering."

"What are you getting?"

"More tacit feelings and some, oh, there." She seemed to stare off into the distance. "I see a desert. Egypt. There's the Sphinx."

"Anything else?" Clark, Sam, Jack and Hank were now also listening intently.

"I see a dark skinned man with a shaven head. She's very attracted to him, in love. He hands her the helmet, or no, maybe she hands a different one to him. I have a sensation of flying now. It's exhilarating, to look down as see the chariots. Then another older man and there's fear and much sadness." Carolyn paused and took a deep breath. "The older man is angry and he's shouting at them." She looked sadly at Daniel. "You're right. The curse is horrible, but it's not for us."

"What is this curse?" Landry asked cautiously.

Daniel sighed. "What we've learned is that a priest envied Lord Khufu and his Lady Chay-Ara their deep love. He wanted the lady for his own. Khufu fought him and won, but the priest cursed them to die violently, then be reunited in their next lives fall in love and die again." He looked at Clark who nodded. "Carter and his wife Shiera lived their last lives in the Justice Society as its leaders Hawkman and Hawkgirl. She was killed back in the 60s. Carter died only last year."

Clark spoke. "He told my fiancé that he'd started having visions of his wife. He was expecting it, looked forward to it."

"So now we're sure this is the Hawkgirl Helmet?" Hank asked. "What needs to be done with it?"

"We have the Hawkman Helmet secured in a vault with another helmet. I believe that this one belongs with its mate."

Daniel nodded. "Yes, I agree. This one hasn't anything to do with aliens."

"Where does it, er they, get their powers from?" Landry asked.

"Magic." Daniel answered firmly.

"Magic?"

"Magic is often what man calls technology before he understands its actions." Carter shrugged. "A lot of our equipment would have been called magic just fifty years ago."

Hank looked at Jack for support. O'Neill only shrugged. "It's easier if you just smile and nod."

Landry frowned and shook his head. "How did you do this for so long?"

"I smiled and nodded a lot."

"Well, I guess just take the damned thing and lock it up so it's not stalking Carolyn. I'm finally beginning to have conversations with my ex-wife."

"I'll be happy to." Clark smiled. "Dr. Jackson has asked for permission to come and study the helmets, so if you ever want to ah, visit it you're welcome."

"Visit?" Landry commented in surprise.

"Well, it did select her." He continued. "As I understand it, you can reject it but if you need it or change your mind it will still accept you."

"I'll keep that in mind." Carolyn replied dryly. "But unless we're invaded by aliens, I think I have enough challenges right here."

Clark looked at Daniel and the two men smiled.

"Nope, not this week." Jackson replied. "I'm too busy with that last treaty review."

"Well, let's get packed gentlemen." Jack pushed. "I have to brief the IOA tomorrow and I am so looking forward to that."

After fond farewells, the three men got back onto the plane and returned to Washington in near silence. Jack slept, Daniel picked up a magazine and Clark had managed to find a copy of the Daily Planet in the Lear Jet. As they stood on the flight line and waited for the car O'Neill turned to Jackson. "Are you really going to the museum to study the helmets?" O'Neill asked.

"Clark said I could." His friend replied. "With someone else there to watch me."

"Of course, that's just a precaution." The younger man put in. "I don't know how much of a siren song the helmet carries for Dr. Jackson. I wouldn't want him to be taken unwillingly."

"Oh, that's not likely to happen." Jack said grimly. "He's usually willing."

"Said the man who got married overnight."

"Said the man who got married on the first date."

"And yes, they were both aliens." Daniel smiled at Clark's expression.

"Hey." O'Neill objected.

"Well, Jack. Don't worry; I'm not going to marry Clark."

"Yes, Lois would kill me." The aforementioned man laughed at the concept.

"He's an alien?" Jack asked in startled realization.

"Of course. How else could he get from Metropolis to Washington in an hour? Taxi cab?"

"I should have known." Jack covered his eyes. "Daniel I swear you attract them."

"Possibly."

Jack looked up and over at Clark. "Do you need a lift back to Metropolis?"

"No, actually it will be quicker if I just go by myself." He carefully inspected the canvas bag that held the helmet, mace and harness to insure it was secure. "Thanks for your help in retrieving this. You made it a lot easier."

"So, what, you gonna fly?" Jack asked.

"Something like that." Clark smiled at the two men. "Daniel, when you get ready to come to the museum give me a call so someone can meet you there to let you in."

"I will, and maybe I can get some information for you from the inscriptions on the brow bands of the helmets." Daniel looked pensively at his new friend. "The words are ancient Egyptian, not alien."

"That's good to know at least." Clark slipped the bag over his shoulder. "Goodbye. I'll see you soon." He turned and walked around the corner of the Passenger Terminal.

"So, study the helmets?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Cause I asked and he said I could." Daniel answered him with a grin.

"Can I come?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Well, I didn't ask about you." Daniel replied archly "But I suppose so. He likes you. Evidently his future father-in-law is also a General but," he raised a finger to Jack. "Don't tell him Clark is an alien. It would ruin the surprise."

"I don't doubt it."

A dark blue Air Force sedan pulled up on the flight line and they got into the car to go to their homes. They had a busy day tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4 Destiny Denied

Chapter Text

It was a foggy miserable afternoon, still exuding a hard drizzling mist as the two tall male strangers disembarked from a yellow cab in the old residential Manhattan neighborhood. A dim yellow street lamp attempted to light the area through the wet as they hesitantly approached the fog bound portal of an aged brownstone. The younger of the two men, clad in tweed and corduroy with a computer case slug over his shoulder, was peering down at a damp yellow steno pad gripped tightly in his fist, translating the scribbled numbers thereon then comparing them to the dull brass figures on the faded green door. His companion, silver haired and clad in leather and denim, looked around uncomfortably.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" The older man asked suspiciously. "It looks like we'd find a mugger here before a museum."

"Well, this is the address Clark gave me." Daniel looked again at the numbers on the door. "He said there'd be someone here to let us in and monitor us."

"Does he really think we need a babysitter?" Jack frowned. "Grown up guys here. I mean, it's not like we'd steal anything." He looked around over his shoulder. "We might be protecting them for him."

The younger man shrugged and laid hands on the impressive black painted green man knocker that hung from the door. "Well, let's see if anyone's home." A great explosion of noise met his efforts.

Only a few moments after the ominous booming faded, the green door creaked open to reveal a young blonde girl clad in a close fitting star be-studded t-shirt and tight short shorts. She smiled at the two men. "Hi. You must be Dr Jackson," she looked at Jack. "And er, friend?"

"O'Neill, Jack O'Neill." He pulled out his genial persona and handed it to her in a warm handshake. He laid it on thick to win her acceptance. "I'm a friend of Daniels, just along for the ride and a history lesson."

"Well, there's certainly a lot of that here." She replied gaily as she turned and led them into the brownstone, long pony tail waiving and locked the door behind her. "I'm Courtney Whitmore. I live here at the brownstone and keep the light burning." She grinned at the two men and led them into the foyer closing the door behind them. "When Clark told me that you were coming, Dr. Jackson, I was very excited to meet you."

"Really?" Daniel looked at her in surprise.

"Are you kidding?" She gushed. "You're the guy the helmet picked. How cool is that!"

He nodded, smiling at her enthusiasm. "Well, it was a surprise, that's for certain." He looked around as the three of them entered the main presentation room. "I certainly never expected to see a golden Helmet and Mace on my desk that morning."

"Seriously?" She looked at him in that vein. "You are a dead ringer for Carter. Well, he had a beard and his voice was like rougher, you know. He had more grey in his hair too. But he had good reasons for sure."

"So I hear." He agreed but then pressed gently. "Clark said the two helmets were locked in a vault."

"Yeah," Courtney nodded. "We never had to keep the helmets locked up before, but with Shiera, Kent and now Carter dead they apparently want to belong to someone again." She shrugged. "Can't blame them really."

Jack was carefully wandering around the displays of equipment, masks and other accoutrements of herodom all displayed in glass cases. He noted the vacancies in the exhibit counting blank spaces. He gazed up at the huge portrait of the old Society Members trying to recall their names and powers from his childhood memories.

"Jack? Something wrong?"

"No, not wrong." He frowned. "I remember most of these guys, but I was just a kid." O'Neill looked at Courtney. "But you say that Carter Hall still looked like this, like Daniel. How is this possible after all those years?"

She shrugged with a little smile. "Maybe he was younger than you remember."

"Or maybe the Helmet had an effect on his aging." Daniel commented. "Perhaps it kept him young, in fighting shape so to speak, as part of the curse."

Jack rolled that over in his mind. "Possible I suppose."

"Maybe they helmets will tell you?" Their young hostess guessed. "Carter's used to kind of communicate to him" she paused. "And Kent's always talked to him, sometimes too much. Sometimes he'd put it in a bowling ball bag and move it into another room. He said that it told him too much and he couldn't always take it."

Kent? " Daniel looked confused. "He was a member too?"

Courtney looked sadly up at the picture. "Kent Nelson was Dr. Fate."

"Sure, I remember him." Jack commented his memory coming to him. He looked at Courtney. "He had this cool helmet too, more like a complete bucket head. Supposedly it could tell him the future, right?" She nodded at his partial correctness

"Not exactly." The young woman corrected him. "Kent said it would show him other people's fates, but never his own. He lost his family because of the legal troubles. It broke his heart and the helmet mostly took over. Carter and he lived here and Carter mostly took care of him on the bad days."

"So, I'm gathering Dr. Fate's helmet was much more powerful than the two Hawk helmets. Daniel commented.

"Oh, yeah." She apparently agreed wholeheartedly on this. "He called it Nabu. Once he told me that his dad died in Mesopotamia after he found the helmet." The blonde closed her eyes for a moment and took a breath. "Poor Kent was so screwed up at the end, I didn't know if what he told me was true or just a story he'd made up. Of course, Carter's story was even weirder, him being a reincarnated Egyptian guy. But he at least sounded realistic, not loony."

"I've found that more often than not what people believe and tell you is the truth, as least as much as they understand it." Daniel said softly. "Don't disbelieve just because it sounds fantastic."

"Oh, I know that." She laughed. "Fantastic is normal around here. So," she indicated the large round table emblazoned with the Justice Society's emblem. "Make yourself at home. Do you need anything else besides the helmets?"

"Well," Daniel pulled his laptop out of its carrying case. "I need an electrical outlet and uh, is there anywhere I can get a cup of coffee around here?"

She laughed. "I think there's some in the kitchen. I'll put the percolator on."

Jack stopped in his tracks and turned to stare at her. "A percolator? You have a percolator?" At her nod, he shook his head and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "I'm calling a cab to take me to the nearest Starbucks. I'll bring us back some coffee and snacks."

Daniel nodded absentmindedly and proceeded to set up his computer on the desk. "Thanks Jack."

"No problem." He looked at their hostess. "Coffee or hot chocolate?"

She dimpled at him. "Hot chocolate and a blueberry turnover maybe?"

"I'll be back." He replied stenoriously and headed out into the rainy street again.

An hour later, Jack returned with his stash of flavorful smelling goodies. He let himself back into the brownstone and carried the cardboard tray and white paper bag into the main room where Daniel was busily at work. He had managed to find an antique brass Green Glass Shade Bankers Lamp and with his laptop open, the two helmets were sitting on either side of it and was scribbling hieroglyphs and words on the steno pad. There was a third full face helmet sitting alone on another table, its eyeholes seemingly watching the man at his labors. When Jack deposited the Grande coffee and one of a half dozen blueberry turnovers, his friend looked up at him and nodded his thanks.

"She's studying for a midterm." He answered Jack's unasked question. "I think her room's upstairs."

Without comment the General carried her share of the food up to a long stairwell to a hallway of doors that ostensibly led to bedrooms. "Courtney. Snacks." He called out.

Her blonde head popped out of one of the doors and she waved him in. "Oh, cool. You're a lifesaver." She opened the door for him to enter a room that was decorated in classic 60s style complete with pink unicorns and rainbows.

"You live here all by yourself?" Jack asked concerned as he entered and sat the food down on a desk next to her bed that was festooned with books, laptop and scribbled notes. He pulled out the delicate accompanying chair and sat down opening the bag of food he'd carried up. Handing the girl the food he looked around at her surroundings.

"Well, people are always coming and going. The Society's families and even a few of the heroes still come over for lunch when they're in town."She replied through the blueberries. "And Clark, Lois, Oliver and the rest of the new guys come to visit too. It's cool."

"It just seems that you're awfully young to be on your own."

"I'm a sophomore at Manhattan College several blocks over." She shrugged as she bit into a turnover. "I live here for free. It saves me money and the brownstone is really very secure. Carter has it rigged ten ways from Sunday with all kinds of booby traps and alarms." Courtney then pointed to a metal and crystal staff that leaned up against the wall. "That's Starman's staff. It's my inheritance so to speak, and my protection. Pat Dugan, who was his sidekick Stripy, is my stepdad. I used to put on his old costume and tease him." She shrugged. "This is my life. I want it. I'm good at it and I'm learning more all the time."

Jack finished his own pastry and took another swallow of his coffee. "I didn't mean you couldn't take care of yourself….:"

"But I'm a girl and all." She grinned at his protectiveness. "It's okay. But, believe me, I'm safe here." Courtney looked around the room. "My friends are here. You just can't see them all the time."

"Okay, okay." Jack laughed and got up from the chair he'd been sitting in. "Speaking of friends I'm gonna go bother Daniel."

"Yeah, he's probably needs a break. He seems rather focused."

"He is that." Jack agreed with a laugh. "I'll let you know if we leave."

She nodded and returned to her school work. "Yell when you need something." She said over her shoulder as she turned back to her books.

"Yes ma'am." He left the room

Jack reentered the room where Daniel was still working on the helmets. "Hey," he said. "Your coffee is getting cold."

"Oh, oh okay." Daniel put his pencil down and leaned back into the chair. "This is interesting." He looked up at Jack. "These two helmets are apparently the originals."

"Originals as?"

"As in over three thousand years old." The younger man explained. "I can't tell for sure because obviously it would take carbon dating and I don't think they'd let me do that."

"Probably not." Jack agreed.

"But the metal, while gold colored, is not made out of gold but some amalgam. The male helmet doesn't have any major marks or scars on it, proving it's a lot stronger than gold. The female helmet has this crack in the brow which may be related to the death of its wearer."

"So why is the other relatively unmarked?" Jack settled back and considered the object of their discussion. "Looks brand new."

"Well, I believe that possibly the helmets actually would heal themselves as their owners continued to live. Since Shiera died, the helmet had nothing to use to repair the crack." He picked up the Hawkman helmet. "This one has damage too, but it's not as severe. Courtney said that Hawkman took a blast meant to hit Clark's fiancé which damaged his wings. He couldn't fly so they fell several stories." He indicated a slightly scraped area on the back of the helmet along the flaring metal wing. "It was much worse when I first saw the helmet, but it's apparently been able to repair itself somewhat, possibly because I finally put it on.

Jack frowned. "Carolyn put the other on." He pointed out.

"But not nearly long enough to do any good." He sat the male down. "It probably won't repair itself until someone claims it as their own again."

"You don't get to wear that again." Jack stated flatly.

"I don't expect to, Jack. Don't worry." Daniel smiled at him reassuringly. He finished eating his snack, took another sip of coffee and turned back to his notes.

"So what about the third helmet?" Jack asked curiously walking over to the bucket shaped object. "Is that Dr. Fate's helmet?"

Daniel looked up at him curiously. "Yes it is. And to tell you the truth, I think that one is much more dangerous than the Hawk helmets."

"Really?" Jack looked at it curiously.

"Yes," Daniel started off in his professorial tone. "The helmet of Nabu is a different kettle of fish entirely."

Jack gave him a doubtful look. "Why?"

"Well, I looked up Kent Nelson." Daniel put his notebook down on the table and turned to face the object of his thoughts. "His father, Sven Nelson, was a relatively successful American archaeologist in the forties. He did most of his work in Mesopotamia in the valley of Ur." Daniel frowned. "He opened the tomb of a Royal Wizard, Nabu, and died soon afterwards. Kent, his son, disappears for several years until he reemerges in Egypt where he meets and marries Inza Cramer. He is touted as a magician of some note and apparently joins the Society at this point. During the legal troubles, she leaves him and he joins completely with the helmet." He looked at the helmet sadly. "Evidently the helmet began to take over and when he was incarcerated and separated from it, he went a little crazy. Hall and he moved back here when they were released and he basically took care of his friend for all these years."

"So this Dr. Fate was loony tunes because of this helmet of Nabu." Jack summed it up as he looked at the metal shape sitting on the table.

"Nabu was a great Magician." Daniel nodded in agreement. "His persona probably overwhelmed the lesser personality of Nelson."

"Like Merlin did to you?"

"Exactly." Daniel frowned at his friend. "Or when you were taken over by the Ancient's database."

"He wasn't a Goa'uld was he?" The General winced at the word of their old enemies.

"No, no parasite. Just the power of the personality that the helmet has taken on." He took a sip of his coffee. "It's the most dangerous of the three. It can apparently take a person over of its own will by seducing a person to pick it up and then it will put itself on its victim."

"But it is cool." Jack stated with a smile.

Daniel stood up and looked at him warningly. "I'm going to the bathroom. Don't touch anything while I'm gone."

Jack just grinned.

Daniel walked away shaking his head.

He was gone only a few moments. He knew it had been a mistake. He should never have done it. When Daniel Jackson returned to his study room, Jack O'Neill was wearing the Helmet of Nabu.

Daniel stopped at the doorway and looked at his friend. The helmet completely covered the familiar face and rested upon the shoulders of the tall man. "Jack." He called out. "Jack what are you doing?"

"I just wanted to see what it was like." The familiar voice sounded deeper, louder. "You can't have all the fun, you know."

"Jack, what you're doing is dangerous." Daniel moved forward toward him. "We just talked about how strong the helmet's influence can be to someone…."

"Like me?" There was a mocking laugh in the answering voice. "Someone who has been overrun before?"

"And like me." Daniel replied steadily. "By Merlin. You know we have to be careful, especially in your position. You can't afford to be compromised as the Head of Home World Security."

"Been there done that." Jack replied in a singsong voice."

Daniel became aware of a presence behind him. He glanced back to see Courtney was standing silently in the doorway watching the unfolding scene.

Daniel took a deep breath and spoke directly to the helmet. "Nabu, can you hear me?"

"Yes, Hawkman. I hear you plainly."

"Nabu, you must release Jack. He is not for you."

"I will not take him from you, Hawkman."

"I'm not Hawkman." Daniel replied firmly. ""I am Daniel Jackson, an Archaeologist. He is my friend."

"He is a General. A Warrior. I do not seek one such as him." The helmet replied. "You are more my requirement, but the Hawk Helmet claimed you first."

"I reject the Helmet." He told the golden helm. "I have a life of my own. It was merely seeking a connection as you are."

"I am without a conduit to this world. Kent Nelson was a good man and a great magician. I gave him his wisdom. He gave me his life."

"He gave you his sanity." Daniel replied evenly. "He gave up his family."

"That was the authorities, not me." Nabu was becoming angry. "They stole my family from me. They took him away from us. They put me in a box and locked me in a safe."

"But, we got you back." Courtney said as she stepped into the room. "The Justice Society got you back from the police." She stated softly but firmly. "They spent a lot of money and called in a lot of favors. We got you back and, when Kent was released, you were returned to him."

Jack turned and looked towards her, taking a small step forward as if to approach the young woman. Daniel unconsciously put himself between her and him. But Courtney moved around him and stopped close to the imposing figure with the helmet. Nabu spoke again, sadly this time. "But, they were gone. The wife. The children. Our heritage. Our destiny. Lost to us."

"We're looking for them." Courtney said firmly. "The Society is trying to find Kent Jr. and we will."

"But my mage was so lost and alone." The helmet continued. "He was not capable of successfully defending himself against the evil child. He died uselessly, senselessly."

"He died a hero."

"He died bravely." It admitted.

Daniel felt like he was losing ground in his own mission. "Nabu. Release Jack."

The helmet turned to look at him again. "You rejected the Hawk Helmet. Why?"

"It's not my path. I am not Carter Hall, I am not Hawkman."

"And the female helmet?"

"Also rejected and unclaimed." He answered."The chosen woman is not the one it needed. Shiera is still missing."

"Then Khufu will not return until Chay-era is reborn. It is the way of it."

Daniel hadn't known this but nodded agreeingly. "So you say and you know better than I."

"She was the throne princess. He serves her with his love." The helmet's eyes met his and gazed at him for a long while. "You are correct. You are not the one." It tilted as if looking at him curiously. "You walk through the Chappa'i."

Daniel nodded eagerly accepting success of the accolade. "I have. I opened it a decade ago. I have had my adventures. The Helmet needs a new hero, as do you. Jack, Jack and I, we have lived our lives on the edge of nothingness and now we've returned home."

"As I see." It was silent a moment. "And the false aliens gods?"

"They are dead."

"All?"

"Well, we can't be absolutely sure. But there are no more System Lords." He assured Nabu.

"You did this?"

"We did. Jack and I, and many soldiers of Earth."

"Very well." The helmet intoned. "Though I need a companion to accompany me, this O'Neill is not suitable because of his brave history. I will not use him. Kent Nelson Jr. is out there. He merely needs to be found."

"We will find him, Nabu." Courtney spoke again. "Our new friends are helping us."

O'Neill nodded and almost too quickly to see, the helmet seemingly lost cohesiveness and divested itself of Jack's face and head. Jack staggered as it abandoned him and Daniel leapt forward to grab his friend by the shoulders.

"Jack! Jack can you hear me?" He guided the older man to his desk chair.

"Yeah, I'm okay." O'Neill sat heavily. "Feeling pretty stupid, but okay."

"Could you understand the conversation?" Daniel asked him.

"Yeah, I heard him." He replied groggily. "Bastard. Not good enough for him."

"No, actually I think he had too much respect to use you." The young woman commented. "I don't know who those false gods were, but he sure didn't like them."

"Not nice people at all." Jack managed a grin. "You wouldn't have liked them."

Daniel was looking at his friend with concern. "Jack, I think we need to get you home and in bed."

"Yeah, maybe so. I'm tired."

"Kent was always exhausted after using the helmet." Courtney frowned at the two men. "Why did you put it on anyway? You weren't supposed to do that."

"I didn't put it on, I swear." Jack protested. "I was looking at it and I bent down to look at the eye slits." He explained. "Then all of a sudden it just kind of wrapped itself around my head."

Daniel frowned at him. "Did you talk to it?"

"Not out loud. I was thinking about it, but I didn't expect to get the old brain sucker thing again." He rubbed his head. "I hate it when that happens."

"Yeah, and without the Asgard you could have been really lost this time." Daniel started to close up his computer and close the now full steno pad.

Courtney picked up the cups and napkins of their snack. "So, did you find out anything about the Helmets?"

"Oh yes." Daniel nodded. "I've got most to the hieroglyphics already translated, and I have some theories about how they communicate with the wearers. The Hawk helmets are fairly straightforward." He picked the two of them up to take them back to the vault and watched with concern as the young woman gingerly lifted the Helmet of Nabu to bring it also. "Now that one was a surprise."

She looked at him knowingly. "We are looking for Kent's son. We will find him and reconnect him to the helmet."

"And Khufu and Chay-era will be reborn." Daniel confirmed. "Their stories aren't ended yet."

"Nope, "Courtney smiled her brilliant blondeness at him again. "Our stories are only beginning….and they're gonna be fun."

:

Notes: I took a few liberties with the history of Dr Fate. I think it makes sense but its not truly cannon.


End file.
